candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 190/Dreamworld
| candies = | spaces = 77 | moves = | target = | type = Order | orders = | previous = 189/Dreamworld | next = 191/Dreamworld | prevtype = Ingredient | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 190 (Dreamworld) is the fifth level in Tiki Fiesta and the thirtieth candy order level in the Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must collect 3 wrapped candy + striped candy combinations and score at least 20,000 points in 30 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate striped candies and score you additional points. Difficulty *Three striped candy + wrapped candy combinations may be difficult to get if the ones wrapped in marmalade in the bottom activate before they can be used. *Any special candy combinations are detrimental to the moon scale. *Moon struck can be described as being both good and bad. On the one hand, it makes the creation of special candies easier, but on the other hand, it may destroy special candies that you were saving to create combinations. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' move left. *'2nd End:' moves left. Strategy Part 1: The Liquorice Swirls *This level is actually pretty straight forward. All you need to do is create three special candy combos of striped candies plus wrapped candies. Luckily, the board has already supplied you with four striped candies and 1 wrapped candy. fortunately, there are stuck in marmalade and below the pesky row of liquorice swirls. *Your first priority will be to break through that liquorice wall of blockers. To do this you will need to simply create an adjacent match alongside a liquorice swirl. Once you get through, you are free to use the special candies at the bottom to form your special candy combos. In addition to that, you will need to take out any liquorice swirls that drop onto the board. If the liquorice swirls take over the board, you are going to have a difficult time in creating the required special candy combos. Part 2: The Special Candies *Aside from the liquorice swirls, this level is easy as a slice of pie. Simply create as many special candies, with the concentration being on striped candies and wrapped candies. **Create striped candies by forming horizontal or vertical match-4′s. **To create a wrapped candy, you will need to make an L or T shape. *Once you have both formed, you will need to align them and combine them. It’s important to try and not accidentally set off your special candies as you are moving them together. When you make the special candies, try and work from the bottom. When you work from to create matches, you will trigger the awesome power of the cascade effect. *The cascade effect will clear out candies and form special candies without you even having to make an actual move. This is one of the best methods to use as it is both productive and efficient. Part 3: Odus *Of course, you will also need to keep an eye on Odus the Owl to make sure he is balanced between his two colours. However, this will be a slightly bit more difficult since you need to use special candy combinations. This makes this level being passed mostly by luck. *Once you reach moon struck, you will need to check back to see the new colours. Walkthroughs Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Candy order levels Category:Tiki Fiesta Levels Category:Levels that need Special Candies Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Considerably easy levels